


The Night We Met

by lrs002



Series: 100 Days Challenge [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100 days challenge, First Meetings, M/M, Personal Challenge, Tags Subject to Change, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt, “I sit around and wonder about the fire in your eyes, the movement of your fingers... The way you slowly complicate my life.” and the words Summer StormsOr: Eames and Arthur tell the story of how they met.Rating M due to updates happening later.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 100 Days Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769851
Kudos: 8





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This for Day 5 of the 100 Days challenge. I haven’t used the prompt I gave myself yet but I have used the prompt from flashfictionfriday, Summer Storms. This Fic will be updated I will try to keep it a single chapter. Unless you guys would prefer it be multichaptered. It is Rating M due to updates happening later, updates will have Kinky sex.
> 
> I will endevor to complete the fic over the weekend but make know promises.

Eames wasn’t paying much attention to work now looking out the large lofted warehouse window at the summer storm. Rain was pounding and the wind was lashing. He wondered if Arthur was alright. The man had left right before the rain had started to go get sandwiches from the deli on the corner.

Behind him heard a sigh, turning around and leaning against the glass he saw Ariadne had plopped down in a beanbag.

This job was long term so, they’d chosen a multi floor warehouse with lots of rooms downstairs there was the workspaces and a large table with what everyone considered a workable if temporary kitchen, complete with a dorm-size refrigerator, a hot plate and tea kettle. The upstairs was more relaxing with a large rug, two beanbags and several plastic chairs at the top and three bedrooms and a bathroom on either side.

“When’s lunch?” Ari mumbled

“Arthur should be back soon.”

“He’ll probably come back looking like a drowned rat, he forgot his jacket.” She said

“Ahh, man.” Cried Yusef as he came up the stairs “Soggy sandwiches again.”

“Shut up, Yusef.” They heard Dom say from behind him

Loud clap of thunder went off, and they all jumped shortly after when the door to the warehouse banged open.

Eames and Dom went peer over the edge. It was only Arthur.

“Hello Darling, Would you mind bringing lunch up here, since we're all here.”

“Eames you know I don’t like having food on the second floor.”

“Please darling for me?”

Arthur frowned up at him but then Arthur sighed and Eames knew he’d one the battle. “Only because it’s so close to our anniversary.”

Eames flashed Arthur a big smile as he carried the food up the rickety stairs.

“I brought pasta for lunch.” Arthur says since “Someone wasn’t happy last time.”

“Yay! Pasta!” Yusef yelled rushing over to the large window where Arthur was setting out the lunch 

“When’s your anniversary again?” Dom asked, grabbing a paper plate from the pile Eames had set next to the pasta on the deep window sill. 

“Next Week.” Arthur said moving away from the window looking for something.

“Hey, you never go into much detail about how you guys met? Mind telling the story since we’re not doing anything?” Ari asked

Eames opened his mouth to reply but then glanced quickly over Ari’s head to look at Arthur.

Arthur shrugged, “Go ahead and tell it. I don’t care right now. I’m going to go take a shower. I’m soaked through.” and disappeared down the hall to collect his things and Eames watched him go.

His friends were waiting as Eames thought of what to say first. Ariadne and Yusef were staring, eager, almost so Eames took a bite of pasta stalling so more.

It wasn’t until Arthur came back, peach colored dress shirt unbuttoned carrying all the items he needed for shower that Eames realized what he wanted to say.

He smiled, “We met on a job.”

Arthur snorted, stopping in the middle of the room to do so before continuing across to the bathroom. 

Eames ignored him, “at night, storming just like this.” He waved toward the window. “In fact if I remember correctly, it poured rain the entire first week of us getting to know each other due to the fact a string of summer storms were in the area.”

“Eames don’t be so dramatic!” Arthur said opening the bathroom door, “There was no rain except for the night of the gala. If you're going to be telling the story at least have the decency to tell it right.” 

“Darling, Do shut up. I’m the one telling the story here.

In response, Arthur stuck out his tongue and then shut the bathroom door, firmly.

“As I was saying…  
\----


End file.
